


18°1′NB,63°3′WL

by larasunbetadscribbles



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sailing, Alternate Universe - Sports, Blowjobs, England (Country), Getting Together, Greece, Kink Exploration, M/M, Rimming, Sailing, Smut, The Netherlands, dutch! dan howell, sailor! dan howell, sailor! phil lester, telephone sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasunbetadscribbles/pseuds/larasunbetadscribbles
Summary: (AU/set in 2012) Dan is a professional sailor. The best in the world, when you look up his name on Google, the sailing press or gossip magazines. The title is shared with Phil, probably his only threat when it comes to the world ranking. They share gold and silver medals, occasionally a bed after a regatta. It is easy, uncomplicated and convenient. Everything changes after a week in the Carribean.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 6





	18°1′NB,63°3′WL

If anyone who’s German and into the fandom of two German TV-hosts thinks, that this sounds vaguely familiar: you are right. I have just recycled my own fanfiction.

Thursday, the 3rd of May, 2012, 08:37 pm.  
Philipsburg, Sint Maarten

“It is awful here, isn’t it?” Phil leans into Dan’s side, his liquored-up breath lingers on Dan’s neck. He laughs, quiet and drunk. “Do you want to go?” Phil’s body presses onto him, his hand wanders into Dan’s pocket. Without a doubt, Dan knows exactly what Phil wants. His fingers hold onto him, through the thick fabric, his mouth buried in Dan’s neck. A hot breath through his shirt.  
Dan takes a sip of his champagne, laughs quietly. “Phil where are your manners? Sneaking off for a good fuck isn’t exactly what good manners are called.” His view brushes over the people who attend this party, recognises some of the faces. His eyes linger on people with distinction, his sponsors.  
“Yes, you are right. Leaving a party for a quickie is definitely something I would never do.”

Another sip of his champagne.

Dan tries to hold back his smile, ignoring Phil making advances, holding him back. It is Thursday and with the final leg tomorrow it is nearly the end of a week in paradise. The Heineken regatta was his every year’s highlight. Phil’s tongue is drawing unrecognisable pictograms onto his neck and Dan tries his best to withstand giving in. Stringing Phil along. They both know that it is just a lame game. Dan would be never able to resist. Does not want to resist.  
The leg tomorrow is going to be important; they would have to do a quick call. They would need every minute of sleep they could possibly get. Dan shivers when Phil starts to whisper Dutch nonsense into his ear, sentences that don’t make sense, just to get Dan even more flustered.

“I’ve missed you, last week in Scheveningen. You promised me to be there and attend the regatta. You were on the list, I’ve triple-checked it.” Phil aligns his body with Dan’s, grinding his hips into him. There is the bar counter behind him, Phil pressing into him and the overwhelming urge to give in.

Dan holds back his moans, whispering into Phil’s ear, that he did not find the time. The truth about him crying all day is not something Phil needs to know. Phil’s left hand balances his glass of champagne, whilst his right is making its way from his pocket to Dan’s crotch. He brushes his side and Dan tries to suppress his moans. The big blue bruise there is new and it hurts more than the regular ones. The jibe took him by surprise and he was hurled into the boom within seconds. The blue spot started hurting earlier today, but still, it is causing more pain than the other ones.

It has been PJ’s fault. Whilst being the best trimmer Dan has ever had in his team, that was a mistake which should have never happened.  
Their misunderstanding caused their loss in the leg and all in all it was a mistake which was not okay for two Olympians.

“Okay, Dan. Still. I am going to show you what you have missed out on when you didn’t find the time in The Hague.” Phil presses their lips together, his quiff turning back into the fringe as it does so often. It has been a few months since he changed his hair style, but it seems like his hair is clinging onto the old version.

Phil looks like a god or something, not that Dan would ever admit that. Phil is fit, though his lacking muscles which he never really developed despite doing sports for living. It doesn’t harm his appearance. Phil looks untouchable, hot and Dan still cannot believe that he is the one who is allowed to fuck him whenever he pleases to do so.

“And now we are sneaking off, just to have sex. Mister “I have manners.” Dan has to lean down to reach Phils ear, being not subtle at all. They are two large grown men, basically grinding each other whenever they have the chance to see each other at a regatta.

It has never been a secret, with Dan being a little exhibitionist and Phil not minding that at all. In the end, they both were profiting off of Dan’s various kinks.

Dan has to shake off the thoughts of Phil and him fucking in Naxos harbour. Up until now, there are no negative reactions, despite sailing being conservative.

Maybe because they are dominating this discipline, they are allowed to change the rules here. Phil and him, being one and two in the world ranking and basically everyone looking up to them. Other sailors trying to get into their respective crew, sponsors trying to win either him or Phil over.

Dan lets Phil pull him through the whole hall, every care for what other people may think is completely gone. There is Jan, one of his best friends within his crew, a pair of disapproving eyes. It is always Jan’s judging face. They have argued a lot about Dan not getting enough sleep for a regatta, being not as good as a skipper as he could be with lacking sleep.

Jan does not have to know, that in case of no sex Dan still would stay awake the whole time, being a little brat the next morning, arguing constantly with his crew, being unfair in the end.

“And where are we going now?” Dan was giggling, a little drunk and in desperate need to get laid. It was their thing, doing it again and again whenever they had the opportunity.

“I don’t know, I have checked the location, there is no unknown loo or a cupboard. My hotel is quite fancy, my sponsors love me – No shithole for me this time, I can spoil you, little Danny boy.” Phil’s laugh sounds as drunk as his own, when they manage to escape the party.

  
“And, in fact, I don’t know how the people here treat us, not even you being a little snack is worth serving in jail until I die.”  
Dan loves their endless banters, going back and forth with words in the open and their physical doings when doors are closed.

But he is shaking his head, in a little annoyance. It is evident that Phil does not know anything about how the Netherlands and how islands like Sint Maarten work as Dutch territories.

“Okay, show me your palace. I expect the King’s suite.

They are leaving everyone behind, walking through the dark streets of Philipsburg.  
Dan’s fingers fumble with a cigarette, he recognises how they are still holding hands. It is a little off for them, not that Dan minds.  
Phil stops his pace, waiting for Dan to light up his cigarette, bobbing up and down, holding Dan’s hand tight. Dan doesn’t care when they cross the Achterstraat, stretching their muscles.  
“I could never live on an island this small. After a few days it is enough.”

  
Dan mumbles something, being misheard by Phil. It is the easy small talk Dan hates.  
His fag is glowing while he takes a deep drag and admires the houses to his right.  
Phil sounds incredibly attractive, when he tries to speak Dutch. It lacks pronunciation, vocabulary and always sounds off, which Dan loves. It hot, when Phil tries to sound sexy and seductive. In a way it is even cute.

  
Phil’s voice is quiet, when he starts whispering promises into the night.  
“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t sit straight tomorrow so that I’m going to win.”

“Would that be a double win? Because, you know, I am still having the better crew, I am still number one in the world ranking. Even when you’d fuck me senseless, my crew is the better one; we would still win.”

Phil untangles their hands, slaps Dan’s ass and his fingers linger there, when they enter the lobby and proceed their way into the hotel room.


End file.
